Captured
by INLOVEWITHDAMON
Summary: What happens when Damon and Elena are captured by tomb vampires. *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Okay I'm not a writer at all. But I love Delena and really wanted to write a story. Some things you should know:

-If you don't enjoy lemons you should click the X button on your web browser now

-Stefan and Elena have broken up at this point, but are still friends and care about each other deeply.

-One-shot set during 1x17, Let the Right One In

Enjoy :)

* * *

The room was dark. Elena shivered as she felt the cold of the basement, goosebumps covering her otherwise silky smooth skin. It didn't go unnoticed. "Come here," Damon said as he watched her from across the room. It was the first of words since they had given up on trying to escape. Elena stood up carefully to make sure her legs didn't give out from under her. It had been a long day. They had done everything they could to save Stefan from the tomb vampires and were imprisoned by them in the process. What they didn't realize was that while they were fighting off a bunch of angry vampires, Stefan had managed to escape by compelling Ms. Gibbons to set him free.

Damon watched as she walked towards him. The flickering lamp in the middle of the room shined on her face momentarily as she walked by. She was _so beautiful_. Elena sat down in between Damon's legs with her back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, a scent of lavender from her conditioner. With both arms he reached and held her along her midriff, pulling her closer and sharing the warmth of his body with hers. Now wasn't this ironic? A vampire warming up a human. He mentioned it to her, and saw Elena briefly smile.

A few minutes of comfortable silence went by as her body began to respond to his warmth. Then she turned her head and looked at him, his piercing blue eyes holding hers even in the dark. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" she said with a cracked voice, tears filling her eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand, "I _know_ we will. " He didn't know. In fact this was the first time he had lied to her. The only person who could save them was Stefan, just him, and Damon thought he was captured. Not that it matter anyway, since Stefan wouldn't be able to fight off all the vampires on his own. There was no sense in telling Elena that they would probably be left to rot in that basement. They had just had one of the worst days of their lives; a ray of hope was needed at this point. _She_ needed it. He gave it to her. She turned her body towards his, now wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her body tense for a second as tears rolled down her cheek. He brushed them away. Every time he touched her, he took away the pain. They always had that effect on each other, even though neither of them liked to admit it. Damon being one of mystic falls' most eligible bachelors was not an exaggeration. He could get pretty much any girl in town to fall for him, even without compulsion. But it was different with Elena. While the physical attraction was undeniable, it was never really about that. She _understood _him.

She now had turned around completely, facing him, eyes scanning every inch of his gorgeous face. Each of her legs on either side of him; she was sitting on his lap. _No more tears_ she thought to herself. This wasn't just anybody, this was Damon. This wasn't a situation that she ever hoped to be in, but if she was going to be in it with anyone, it would be him. _Damon…MY Damon, _the voice inside her head said. This thought suddenly took over her mind, body, and soul. It was almost as if she had no control over it. Holding each side of his face with her hands she pulled him into a kiss. While surprised, Damon did not hold back. He kissed her, hard. He had wanted this for so long.

She felt his tongue wrestling with hers. If she wasn't sure about doing this before, she was sure now. He held her tight as they enjoyed this for a few minutes. Elena pulled away slowly, as their hard breathing began to slow down.

"Elena…"

"Shhh..," she held her finger to his mouth. This was not a time for words. It was time for something she had been avoiding all this time. Telling herself it was wrong. She had been with his brother, this was wrong. But how could something so wrong feel so right?

They began to kiss again. Damon had gotten the message loud and clear. She wanted him; he could feel her heart-beat race and more importantly, could sense and smell her arousal. In the midst of kissing, he took off his leather jacket, and threw it near them. He then moved his body against hers making her lean back until her head was resting on his jacket and he was on top of her. She enjoyed the feel of his weight. She liked it when the man took charge, one of the things she could never get through to Stefan.

He put his hand under her shirt, slowly caressing her midriff. It sent tingling feelings throughout her body. He was experienced, very experienced, and he knew how to seduce a woman. He knew the erogenous zones and how to work them. He broke the kiss and exposed the lower half of her abdomen. He began to slowly kiss it as he watched her close her eyes and enjoy the sensation. He could just take off her shirt, or he could do things the Damon Salvatore way. The choice was obvious. He ripped her shirt open and she gasped in surprise. He kissed her on top of each of her breasts, giving her two hickeys. She began to pull off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles and abs. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them off of her as they continued their kiss on the cold basement floor. With a quick movement he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Her panties and his boxers were dropped within seconds. He sat on his knees for a second to take in the image before him; her naked body glowing even in the dim light. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. This of course did not take anything away from him. She stared back at his beautiful face and her eyes began to examine the rest of his perfectly sculpted body. He was a legend, and now she fully understood why. _Wow that is BIG _she thought to herself, too shy to say it out loud. He began with a nipple, licking it and then taking it in his mouth. "Aahh" she exclaimed as she ran her hand through his hair while her other hand reached up to play with her other nipple. She had no idea the intense feeling she was about to experience. He parted her legs slightly and began to slowly rub against her wetness with his fingers. As he witnessed her satisfaction to this, he lowered himself between her legs. He then spread her with his fingers and began to lick her up and down, sending an intense tingling through her. She cried out in pleasure when he pushed a finger inside her as he licked her clit. The feeling intensified as he inserted another finger inside her. He was still licking her, his soft cool tongue hitting that nerve every time. He then began to rub against her clit while he licked her. The sensation sent her over the edge and she came, her body nearly shaking as the pleasure of her climax reached every fiber of her body. "Holy fuck," she said and they both let out a chuckle as she tried to catch her breath. He watched her in amusement as she began to slowly get up. That famous crooked smile appeared on his face; she thought he was done with her.

She tried looking anywhere but at his eyes. "Wow..okay…that was good..I mean great..I mean…"

After all that, she was nervous _now_?

She hadn't even processed what was about to happen when his lips crashed into hers again, and with all his length he entered her. She let out a cry as the feeling of shock, pain and pleasure filled her body. But of course, way more pleasure than pain. He was slamming into her hard and she panted and dug her nails into his skin, biting her lips to keep herself from screaming his name. It felt amazing. They went at it for a bit, kissing and biting at each other's lips. Just as she began to get used to the feeling, he pulled out of her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. While still kissing, he put her against the wall slightly with force, his vampire strength getting the better of him. He broke the kiss quickly to look at her with concern. Without having to ask, Elena answered "I'm fine." She was more than fine. She was euphoric as Damon entered her again, as he held up her arms against the wall and their fingers intertwined. He never kept at a position for too long, he knew how to entertain his audience. Next thing Elena knew they were back on the cold hard ground, this time she was on top. She began to move up and down as Damon's hands held her waist on each side, helping her move. He then moved his hand to her clit and began to rub against it quickly as she cried out in pleasure. "Damon…" she said while still panting hard. "Oh god!" she shouted and she came while riding him. He came with her, letting out a growl as he did. He was still inside her, but she was no longer moving. Their sweat began to cool. Her toes began to uncurl and the tense of her muscles began to relax. He slowly got up to kiss her, it was firm but gentle.

It had finally happened. Damon and Elena; the forbidden love. The desire, the passion, the fire, it was finally explored, their bond now closer than ever. She almost wanted to jump up in joy and run and tell everybody. She loved him; she was now sure as more than just a friend. They completed each other. But it was just them, in that dark cold basement. Damon had managed to take her mind off of that fact all this time. She laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest while her finger drew imaginary patterns on it. He was holding her, he loved her, and he would do anything to protect her, anything to save her. If she were to die now, she could say she died in the arms of someone she loved. While they both thought over their feelings for each other, they heard a struggle from outside.

"What's going on?"

They quickly gathered their clothes from the floor and got dressed. There was no way to tell what was going on outside that room. They heard a familiar voice say "In there!"

Stefan then bust down the door, Alaric standing behind him with a bunch of vervain darts. Alaric looked around for any sign of danger, "We need to leave…NOW!"

The End


	2. Thank You

Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding this to your faves! For those of you who don't know, I wrote a continuation of this called: "Her Soul's Eternal Mate". So feel free to check it out =)


End file.
